calfandomcom-20200223-history
Skills and Skill Tiers
Skill Tiers From lowest to highest, the skill tiers are: * Novice. * Beginner. * Apprentice. * Student. * Journeyman. * Expert. * Master. * Grandmaster. * Sage. Each skill tier starts at 0 and goes up to 9. Skills Adjust Aerial Acrobatics Battle Meditation (Passive) :You are not designed to sit still to clear your mind. Your mind is focused and true to itself only when doing things. Effect: Skills costing Mana or Stamina costs .5n% less after you have been in combat for at least five seconds, where 'n' equals skill level.Rexus. Chapter 22. page. 147 Body Compression :Your body is still only flesh and bone, but now it will grow stronger as you deal or receive damage. Gain one health point per five hundred points of damage taken and survived. (Not retroactive). Gain one point of Constitution per 1,000 points of damage dealt from physical attacks. (Not retroactive). Bonuses may increase as the ranking of this skill does.Rexus. Chapter 18. page. 112 Charm Cloth Armor Mastery Contortionist's Dodge Darkvision (Passive) :Able to see in total darkness with no penalties. Range of vision is halved. No cost''Ritualist''. Chapter 4. page.38 Herbalism :Plant? What plant? All you see is ingredients! Whether they are for dinner or for creating potions is up to you! Usable raw plants are 1% easier to find, 1% easier to process, and have 1% greater effect per skill level!Ritualist. Chapter 7. page 67-68 Hidden Sense (Passive) :An innate sense that allows you to find hidden items, people, or knowledge (affected by perception) No cost''Ritualist''. Chapter 4. page 38. Human anatomy Intimidation Jump Living Weapon :Your hands now have the ability to transform into living weapons which will have their own damage, statistics, and levels. Caution! Your weapons have been designated as a creature in the same phylum as the creature title used in class generation. You will need to teach, train, and control your living weapons in order to use them properly. Current cost: 50 mana per second. Length of transformation is dependent upon class level, weapon level, and how well-trained your weapons are. Cooldown: 30 minutes. Caution! It is recommended that you do not assign skill points to living weapons until you are certain they are trained.Rexus. Chapter 21. page. 135 Magical Synesthesia :One of the four magical senses that can be granted by the King or Queen of Ardania.Raze. Chapter 1. page. 12 Medic :Don't have access to a healer? Patch wounds together the best you can! This skill increases efficiency of bandages, medicines, and potions by 1% per skill level.Ritualist. Chapter six. page 63 Sewing Reading :While others run around and get injured, you only strain your eyes! +2% reading speed per skill level!Ritualist. Chapter 9. page 91. Ritual Magic :Ability to create, maintain, and change rituals much more efficiently than usual. -5% mana and component cost per skill level. Ritualist class exclusive: -50% mana and component cost.Ritualist. Chapter 4. page 39. Wolfman Language (Spoken/body) References Category:The Completionist Chronicles Category:A to Z Category:In-universe articles